The Ship That Sunk Dreams
by emilylauren
Summary: Glee/Titanic crossover. Everything is different as the gang step foot on RMS Titanic, everyone knows what happens to the ship... but what happens to the people we know and love? who will survive? who will fall?
1. All Aboard

She was named Titanic, and she was the ship of dreams. There were thousands aboard when she sunk; men, women and children of all shape and sizes, from difference countries, races and religions. There were thousands, some remembered as survivors and some as the fallen, whichever category you fell into, you would never be forgotten.

"stop in France and a second stop in Ireland. We were four days in when the iceberg hit, by the fifth day, the Titanic had sunk. On the 15th of April, around 400 kilometres off of the coast of Canada, the ship of dreams became the ship that swam with the fishes.

There were only twenty lifeboats...

**[Rachel Berry P.O.V]**

"_I can't wait to get back to New York, finally moving into my own apartment and starting college. This year is going to be big for my Dads just you wait; my name will be in lights by next year"_

Rachel Berry was a talented, fast growing young woman. She was boarding the ship in Southampton along with her adopted fathers, Hiram and LeRoy Berry. American, they had taken a vacation to England after Rachel had graduated high school, now they were going to board the best ship in the world all the way to New York, where Hiram and LeRoy would say goodbye to their little girl as she went off to college.

"_Yes Rachel, there is no doubt about it. You're going to be as big as if not bigger than Barbra." _Said Hiram, he knew that Rachel's biggest idol and inspiration in the world was the one Barbra Streisand, he also knew that his little angel would make it in the industry. To say that she had the talent would be the world's biggest understatement. She had talent to spare.

Rachel giggled in the school girl manner that she had as she leant on the tip of her toes to kiss her dad. "_Thank you daddy. I hope so." _

Within the hour they were boarding, the Berry's weren't extremely wealthy people but they were wealthy enough to get first class tickets, this meant that they had their own cabins, Hiram and LeRoy in one and Rachel in the other. The cabins were beautiful, fit for royalty. It was the perfect way to bunk for the trip.

**[Finn Hudson & Noah Puckerman P.O.V]**

"_Can you get over this man?" _Said Puck throwing his one bag onto the top of the bunk bed.

Finn and Noah (who was known as Puck to all of his friends) were lucky to be aboard the ship, they were travelling in England together when they came across a pub in Southampton. It was in the bar that they met two English men, Simon and Benjamin... moments after they met the two brits were announcing to everybody in the pub that they had two tickets for the RMS Titanic, boarding today from the docks. Puck, being the eccentric, free hearted spirit that he was... challenged them to a game of poker, winner takes the tickets.

Puck had always been skilled in poker... and cheating, you can guess who won the tickets.

"_I know, I can't believe this Puck... how did you pull this off?" _said Finn, assuming that the bottom bunk now belonged to him. The tickets that they had not so fairly won at the poker game weren't exactly in a high class... In fact they were in the lowest possible class that there was, but they were still on the ship of dreams and it was a free ride back home to America.

"_What do you say about going exploring later? Sneak up into first class, get a look at how the other half live?" _Puck was always the one to suggest things, he was the bad influence in this relationship, but no matter how much trouble they got into together, Puck would always have Finn's back. they had been best friends for as long as they could remember.

"_Ur, yeah maybe... we can't get caught though man. I wanna get kicked off this thing a little bit closer to America than England_."

"_Yeah whatever, don't worry about it. We're staying on this ship until it hits the US ok?" _Replied Puck, he knew how to calm his friend down.

"_Sure man. But first I'm feeling a nap... when was the last time we slept?" _said Finn as he rested onto his bed, wrapping his arm around the back of his head.

"_About two nights ago, I guess we have been hitting it a little hard...yeah let's get some sleep, exploring can wait." _

And like that the two of them were fast asleep, not the silky waves of the ocean rocking them like a soft lullaby. It wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement but they didn't care, they just wanted to get home.

**[Brittany Pearce-Evans P.O.V]**

Brittany Pearce was a dancer, born and bred in England but she had big dreams, big dreams of making it in New York City. When her mother came home one day with the news that she had won tickets onboard Titanic, Brittany was over the moon. She would never be able to afford to go to America on her own... this was the perfect opportunity. On the 11th of April Brittany, her mum and her brother Sam were settling into their not so classy bunk. It was a tiny cabin with two metal bunk beds. Sam made sure that he was on the same bunk as his mum; he was always so protective over her; and Brit would share the bed with whoever else got a ticket for the same room. She could look after herself.

"_so what is there to do around here?" _Brittany said sitting with her legs crossed on her bed.

"_We're the lowest class Brit, there are probably not a lot of games and fancy meals..." _replied Sam as he started to pack away their belongings in the little storage space they were given.

Brittany, who was in the process of taking her shoes off threw one of them at her twin. He was sarcastic at the best of times.

"_I'm sure we'll find something..."_

"_We?" _Sam replied, placing Brittany's shoe back on the bed next to her.

"_Yes Sam, We. You know that you're not going to let me go off on my own on this biiiig ship."_

Brittany and Sam had an odd relationship, pretty much like all twins in this world. They liked to pretend that they hated each other but when it came down to it, family was the most important thing in the world. And as much as he pretended he didn't, Sam would protect his sister no matter what. They had been through too much together.

"_Whatever Brit. We'll find something later... as long as you try not to get us in too much trouble." _

Brittany didn't say a word else as that's when the person they would be sharing a bunk with walked in. Sam looked at her and she cheekily winked in a way which said "trouble? Why would I, me of all people want to get you in trouble?" he laughed to himself and walked out of the room to find the nearest toilet... he had been dying to pee since he stepped on the ship. Jumping off of the top bunk she put her other shoe where Sam had placed the one she threw at him. She then threw her arms around her mum's shoulders; Phoebe had been standing in the corner just watching her children playfully argue.

"_You happy momma?" _Brittany said, she was still hugging her tight.

"_I'm right as rain sweetheart." _Phoebe replied, feeling the soft peck of Brittany's lips on her cheek. Her daughter was always there for her, never forgetting that family was always number one.


	2. NON CHAPTER

**Hey y'all, so I'm desperate to know what you think of this so far... it really was a long shot writing it so please review! **

**As you can see things are VERY different at the moment. Brittany is not only British, but Sam is her brother. None of the cast actually know each other right now (other than Brit and Sam obviously) there's a possibility that I might make people older than you think they will be, I might add in children and other characters... I'm really not sure where I'm going with it yet but this is something that I really wanted to write as soon as I thought of it so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Emily Lauren. **


	3. Set Sail

**[Santana Lopez P.O.V]**

"_I've had enough of this Santana. For the last time you ARE going to college. There is no choice in the matter." _

Santana had been arguing with her parents for the last hour and a half, usually the arguments between them didn't last this long, when it came down to it her point in an argument was usually shot down as quick as possible, but this time was different, she wasn't giving in. She wouldn't get off of this boat without changing their minds.

"_Mom please, can't you open your eyes for one second to see that I've never wanted to do anything else. I want to be famous. And I will be! Why can't you see this, why can't you support me?" _

They were inside their cabin on the ship and voices were being raised. Although the sound of Santana's mother Maria's Spanish voice was echoing through the halls.

"_You sound like a stupid little girl Santana, how dare you embarrass me like this? You will not be famous. Fame is for the people who cannot be anything else, people with no hope of an education. And how do you expect to get this fame? The only talent you have is being able to frustrate me to high levels in under five minutes. This is the end of our conversation."_

"_but Mom..."_

"_No. Now, I want you to unpack all of our things whilst me and your father go and scope out the rest of the ship. Once you are done with that you shall get started on your first book for college. Then you will be ready for six so that we can all go to the dining hall. I'm hoping to get seated with the Fabray's. I've heard they are practically royalty." _

Without another word Maria left the cabin. Believe it not she was in a good mood. Santana still wasn't going to give in, it wasn't in her nature. When the ship docked in New York she would get off of it without any money or any idea where to go next, it was a risky choice but it was all she would ever want.

**[Quinn Fabray P.O.V]**

The Fabray's were a wealthy Irish family. Russell and Judy weren't the most supportive of parent's but they were coming around every day to their little girl Quinn having her own little girl. After a long trip in England they were finally heading home to Ireland.

"_Are you sure this is safe enough for Beth?" _Quinn asked as she stroked her daughters sleeping head.

"_This ship is safer than the ground we walk on Quinny. I wouldn't place my girls upon anything less." _

Her Father wasn't always supportive, when he found out that Quinn was pregnant he banished her from the family home, but on the few short months until Beth's birth he came around, moving his daughter back in just in time to meet his perfect granddaughter.

"_Ok, it just worries me a little. It's such a big boat" _

"_She'll be fine, we are surrounded by qualified security. And we won't be on board for too long. Relax and finish unpacking your things Quinn, Beth is fine whilst she's taking her nap." _Judy said as she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed with Russell. Quinn sighed but got on with what her mother told her to, she began to unpack Beth's tiny, beautiful dresses. The perks of having a wealthy family were always being able to dress your children in the prettiest clothing.

It wasn't too long before Beth was awake and Quinn was dressing her ready for dinner. They had reserved a large table in the greater dining hall which meant they would be sat with another family or two; they had to make a good impression. It was important to Quinn to please her parents.


	4. We Are Family

**[Rachel Berry P.O.V]**

The great dining hall was filled with music and laughter; it was just the type of surroundings that Rachel needed to feel at home. Everything was perfect. As she sipped on the wine from the table she looked around at all the classy and elegant people sat around her, everybody in the room had money and style but she couldn't figure any of them out, she had good instincts but none of them really stood out in her eyes... that was until she saw her, a beautiful Latina girl hiding behind a fake smile, shuffling her cutlery around her plate like there was so much more on her mind than just what to have for desert. At that moment Rachel felt the strongest craving to help her, this girl needed guidance, but for now she would leave her to her thoughts.

**[Quinn Fabray P.O.V]**

Both the Fabray's and Lopez's were two of the wealthiest families on board that night so it made perfect sence that they were sat together in the dining hall. Quinn and Santana hadn't said much to each other. Whilst Quinn's parents talked about their careers and boasted about how their little Quinn was the only person in the family to get into a high class college back in Ireland, Santana's made it clear that they had no interest in talking about their daughter at all. Every now and again Quinn shot the dark haired girl sympathetic looks but that was as far as the conversation really went.

"_Quinny I think it's time to take Beth to bed... it's getting late." _Russell said as he noticed his granddaughter start to yawn at the dinner table. Not to mention he hadn't missed the judgemental stares from some of the people dining with them, the Lopez's weren't fantastic at keeping the staring to them either. Quinn looked at Beth and realised that her dad was right, she nodded to her parents as she excused herself from the table with her daughter. As she was walking away she heard Santana's parents talk.

"_It's time for you to go too Santana. Don't wait up for your father and me." _Her mother said whilst looking straight into Santana's eyes, she would never raise her voice in front of company but Santana knew that this was the only way she could show how serious she was without doing so. She looked around the table for a few moments in shock, how one set of parents can be so adoring to their daughter, yet another would do anything to be rid of theirs, she hoped that she would never be that way towards her own children.

Russell and Judy interjected as much as they possibly could.

"_But what about tonight's entertainment! It would be a shame for her to miss it" _

The firm sound of Santana's father's voice brought the conversation to a stop.

"_She has studying to do." _

Santana smiled for just a second, for what it was worth Russell Fabray seemed like a good man.

"_Goodnight everybody, Russell... Judy it was lovely to meet you. I hope to have the pleasure of seeing you again soon" _

She walked gracefully from the room, catching the eye of Rachel Berry as she left. She didn't plan on staying in the room tonight, if she was going to spend the rest of her life following her parent's orders she most definitely wasn't going to spend the rest of her time on this ship doing the same. She thought about what she would do with her secret free time but had no plan, she guessed she would just see where her feet took her.

**[Noah and Finn P.O.V]**

"_We're drinking beer on the Titanic! What could be better?" _Cheered Finn from behind his glass, they were mixed with the rest of the lower class travellers and they were having fun but according to Puck there was still more to do. There was always going to be more to do.

"_Where has your adventure gone Hudson? We need to experience this, this is the only time this is EVER going to happen. Come on, neither of us are going to get this chance again. Be spontaneous Finn!" _

"_dude..." _Finn Began

"_DO NOT DUDE ME! We're finding adventure one way or another, and I have a plan. Trust me, we're in this together ok bro?" _Puck smiled and he knew he struck a nerve, no matter what happened they had always stuck through everything together. They were brothers through and through, no matter what blood they did or didn't share.

"_Damn. Together, cheers!" _Finn lifted his glass in the air to cheers to adventure with his best friend because as much as he hated to admit it, Puck was more right now than he ever had been before. Two guys from Ohio would never get this opportunity again. Suddenly the words carpe diem popped into his head.

"_And what are you two lovely lads drinking to?" _came a giggly voice from behind. The two boys turned to find a pretty tall blonde girl stood in front of them with a bottle of beer in her hands.

"_ADVENTURE m'lady. And yourself?" _Said Puck as he stood up from his stool to shake the girl's hand.

"_Friday." _The blonde laughed. "_I'm Brittany, and you are?" _she asked as she took a small swig from her beer.

"_My name is Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck and this here is my good old friend Finn." _Puck said nodding his head over to where Finn was sat still and smiling.

"_Well hi boys" _Brittany smiled. She confidently pulled up a stool next to the two Americans and sat with them at the bar. Looking around her she knew that Sam would appear out of nowhere anytime soon... sometimes he was too protective. If only he knew that she had no interest in guys whatsoever.

Just as she expected, within five minutes of innocent conversation Sam appeared as if by magic with a look on his face that could only read 'and you are sat with these boys because?...'

"_Noah, Finn... this is my brother Sam." _She said as she put one arm around his waist.

Finn looked shocked for a moment before he spoke.

"_You two totally look alike..."_

Brittany, who was confident in all aspects just looked at Finn with a complete sarcastic expression. Sam laughed to himself before replying to the lost boy.

"_Twins buddy." _

"_Twin's just aren't as hot when th_e _other one isn't a girl... sorry dude." _Laughed Puck from behind his beer. Thankfully Sam understood the attempt at 'banter' and changed the conversation.

"_Are you saying I'm not hot?"_ Sam winked. It wasn't long until the four of them were well on their way to being drunk and stumbling back to their cabins with plans to meet again the next night. When Brittany climbed into bed that night she couldn't help but smile to herself, she was on the most beautiful ship in the world with the most beautiful people and her beautiful family. She felt good. Jumping out of her bed she crept over to where her mother was sleeping and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"_Goodnight mam"_


	5. Making Friends

In all of her life Rachel had never laughed so much, she had met two young women who really brought out something in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Santana was extremely outspoken, no matter what the situation she was going to say what was on her mind and what was on her mind was usually dirty or rude. Some people aboard the ship wouldn't appreciate the way she spoke but Rachel found it hilarious, she was so used to stuffy old rich people that she forgot how funny the rest of the world was. And then there was Quinn, she was Irish which made her voice so easy to listen to and her jokes were hilarious, Rachel couldn't believe that somebody her age with a child of their own could still be so enthusiastic about life; it was incredible.

They were sat in the ships recreational room having a not so quiet art lesson. You could tell from the looks that the people around the three girls weren't too impressed with the hysterical laughter that kept erupting from them.

"_Wow ok, so these people really hate us" _

Laughed Rachel as she listened to the tutting that was coming from the rest of the people in the class, most of them snooty rich kids that clearly had no intention of making friends.

"_Who gives a crap?" _

Santana said as the three girls continued to hiss with laughter.

"_That's what I hate about having money... with these people its money over personality. Why can't we have it both ways?!" _

Asked Quinn as she fiddled around with her paintbrush on the canvas, she had no idea as of yet what she was meant to be painting but the colours were kind of pretty.

"_Because in this world money and popularity are the most important things in life. Nobody gives a tiny rat's ass about passion or aspirations. The only goal in life is to get more money." _

Santana had a strong point of view but she was only really looking at what money meant to her parents. They didn't care about what Santana really wanted to do in life, they only cared for themselves. Rachel, being fiercely independent spoke up.

"_Well that's not always true. My family has a lot of money but I'm still going to NYADA this fall. And My parents strongly support me through the whole thing. But then again from the moment that I could talk I knew I was going to be a star." _

Quinn smiled, she liked that Rachel had aspirations, it was admirable to see. Santana froze when she heard the word NYADA. New York Academy of Dramatic Arts was something that she could only ever dream of, it was a place where people like her belonged and she really did long for the experience.

"_You're going to NYADA? Wow... they say you can't choose your parents but if you could? I want yours!" _

She exclaimed as she thought about how cool Rachel's parents must be to let her go to a school of her choosing. She wondered what it was like to have a family that loved and supported their children instead of forcing them to pursue what they would never have a passion for.

"_I am! And aw, my dad's are great. I wouldn't change them for the world." _she smiled, she couldn't help but think about her father's for a second, they were such a great couple and they were both fantastic parents. She was lucky to have them.

"_So Quinn, what's it like being a mom? If you don't mind me asking." _Rachel politely asked to the blonde haired girl sat next to her.

"_She's a beautiful kid." _Interrupted Santana, it only made Quinn smile.

"_Thank you Santana. And well Rachel, it's challenging... I don't recommend teen pregnancy but I wouldn't change my baby for the world. she's heavenly, I mean she's one of the most well behaved children I've ever known. It's difficult raising her by myself but I have the help of my parents and as long as she's in my life I've got a reason to stay strong and be a good parent myself." _Quinn replied, she really didn't love anything else in the world as much as she loved her daughter.

"_So what about the Father?" _Asked Santana as Rachel remained silent. It was a personal question but Quinn didn't seem to mind.

"_He's not in the picture. He was my boyfriend in secondary school but it turns out he really wasn't a nice guy. Not the type of man that Beth needs as a father. When he found out that I was pregnant he tried to get me to have an abortion and when I refused he... well he threw me down his stairs. I was in hospital for a while, broke my arm... but yeah he's never seen Beth... and he's never wanted to." _

Rachel looked genuinely hurt; she couldn't believe that somebody could be like that, especially towards a pregnant woman. She didn't know Quinn too well but she knew her enough to know that neither her or Beth deserved a coward like that.

"_What an asshole." _Santana replied. If she knew one thing it was that she hated guys like that, there was no excuse for them acting so sick and damn right disrespectful. And she liked Quinn, she didn't want her being in a relationship with some dick who's afraid of being a father.

"_Yeah he's a real piece of work." _

The art class finished and the girls spent the rest of the day together before heading back to their cabins. It was nice for them all to finally meet somebody their age that they found friendship in on the ship. It made the time on board a little less lonely. Before they headed in their separate ways they decided that they would meet up in the evening and explore the ship a little more.

"_But what about Beth?!"_

Rachel cried as she realized Quinn had agreed to spend the evening with them, obviously she couldn't bring her baby with her.

"_Well there's childcare onboard, they have these nannies that will spend the evening in your cabin with the kids until you return back... I looked it up before we boarded in Ireland." _

"_Well that's awesome. I'm surprised that my parents didn't hire one of those nannies for me... they treat me like a two year old." _Said Santana, it was true. They treated her as if she was her shoe size and not her age.

"_Ha, same age as Beth." _

Quinn winked and the other two girls laughed. So it was settled, they would all meet outside Quinn's cabin after dinner and they would go on an adventure. When they agreed on the adventure they had no idea what they were getting themselves into, they didn't expect what was going to happen and they had no clue that one night, one adventure on one ship could change their lives. They would find that out later.


	6. The Rich, Powerful, Poor And Flawless

It was risky and they both knew it. When Puck suggested that they stole the suits _and_ snuck onto the 'rich people' part of the ship Finn was all for it at first, but now it just seemed stupid. What if they got caught? He couldn't begin to imagine how much trouble he would be in. Mixing with the important people aboard was just something that wasn't permitted, it was unacceptable. Why couldn't Puck just admit they were never going to have that life?

"_Dude I think we should go back downstairs... if we get caught we're dead... some might say sleeping with the fishes..." _

Finn whispered to Puck as they strolled past a few men smoking cigars on the balcony.

"_We're not going to get caught if you act cool ok? Follow me, do what I do and we'll be fine... drop a few names we'll get some free drinks and then we'll go back alright? Relax Finn. What happened to adventure?" _

"_Alright... but if they lock us up in the cellars or throw us overboard then I'm never forgiving you." _

Puck couldn't help but laugh when he realised that his laugh was far too common for any of the people up here, putting on a deep 'posh person' chuckle they continued to walk through to the bar and that, was the moment that everything changed.

-...-

"_Oh my god who is that? He's so tall..." _

Rachel questioned as she saw Finn walk into the bar, she had never been more attracted to somebody upon the first sight. How had she not seen him before? He was awkward looking, his head seemed a little too big for his shoulders and he stood taller than anybody she had seen in his age range. He wasn't quite as muscle built as the other guy he came in with but that wasn't the look that Rachel had been into before.

"_I don't know... his friend is cute" _

Replied Quinn, going out to the bar tonight was one of the best things she had done in a while. Although she was struggling with being away from Beth for the night she was enjoying her Mohito with her girl friends, and the tipsier she became, the more fun it was to say the word mohito. She had only known the girls a day or two but they had quickly become close friends of hers.

"_Not into either of them, I'm more into blondes" _

Santana had known for months that she was into women but she hadn't planned on coming out of the closet anytime soon, her parents wouldn't accept it... they would disown her entirely for even thinking about being gay. She would stay in the closest and be what they called a 'late in life gay' that seemed legit.

"_Should we talk to them?" _

Rachel was practically bouncing on her seat, she was trying to come off non desperate in front of the girls but it wasn't working out too well. All she could think about doing was getting to know the man underneath the fancy suit.

"_Looks like you don't have to." _

Santana said as she noticed the two boys walking over to the three of them, she knew instantly that they weren't from this part of the ship but she decided to leave it a while before she outed them to the girls. As the boys neared closer you could see both Rachel and Quinn trying to act cool, it was kind of cute to watch.

"_Ladies" Puck_ said as he came and stood in between Quinn and Rachel at the bar.

"_Good evening boys" _this coming from Rachel who was still trying to keep her cool.

They talked for around an hour before Santana finally decided to ask them what they were doing there. Both of the boys panicked at first realising that she was onto them, but when they realised the girls didn't care where they came from, they lightened up.

From the moment they met Rachel and Finn connected on a different level and although she hated to admit she was so shallow, her attraction to him died a little when she realised he was a lower class than the people working on the ship. How could she be so superficial?

"_So Rachel, would you like to take a walk with me?" _

Finn hopefully asked, not exactly getting the answer that he wanted.

"_Um I'm really sorry but I think it's time for me to hit the hay. You can stay if you want, give the bartender my name and you'll have unlimited access to drinks. Good night everybody!" _

Getting up from her stool she kissed both Quinn and Santana on the cheek before she left the room. Finn was disappointed to say the least but he wasn't going to let it get to him, he would do just as she suggested, stay at the bar and get all the free drinks that he could get. Puck on the other hand, had completely bonded with Quinn; she didn't care that he was a lower class, in fact she could tell just by looking at him that there was more than meets the eye. He pulled this cocky front around people but she could tell, by the look in his eyes he was different.

"_I should be getting back too. I've got...responsibilities." _Quinn said as she thought about Beth alone with her parents back at the suite.

"_Would you like me to walk you back?" _Asked Puck when she pulled herself up from the table.

"_That would be great." _

The two of them walked through the ship talking about all the things they didn't realise they had in common.

"_I totally love Ireland! I mean... I've never been there but I hear that leprechauns are great" _Puck joked as he walked with Quinn. Her accent was fantastic, there was something really seductive about a girl with a different voice.

"_We're not all leprechauns you know!" _

They joked and laughed until they reached the door of Quinn's cabin. It was remarkable, almost like a complete hotel suite compared to the little box room that Puck was used to.

"_So this is how the other half live... wow"_

"_I know, it's pretty nice right?"_

They stood in silence for a moment or two before either of them thought to talk, in a way it was nice to just feel a connection like that with someone.

"_Puck... I would invite you in it's just..." _ Quinn thought about lying for a second, from what she had seen she really liked this guy, or at least she thought she could. But then she realized, if she liked him and he liked her back, then she shouldn't have to hide anything from him; and there's no way that she was ashamed of her daughter, her beautiful baby that made her so proud every single day. "_...It's just my daughter is probably asleep by now and I wouldn't want to wake her" _

Puck was shocked at the thought of Quinn with a baby; she was so hot for a mom! He didn't care; he wanted to know more about Quinn no matter what it took, and no matter how much of an act he tried to pull off; he had always loved kids.

"_That's completely fine, you're a lady... I wouldn't expect anything more from you. I was just simply walking you back to your door"_

Taking her hand in his he gently kissed the top of it before looking directly into her eyes. He was being honest too, he didn't even want to sleep with this girl... well, he did but not tonight. Tonight was for being a gentleman and opening the gateway into getting to know this girl more. There was something very different about her, something very special. He intended to find out what it was. And with that he parted, off to the bottom of the ship and back to his room. He could always have continued the drinking with the others but he wasn't in the mood, it was one of those nights were he would just lay in his cabin and think about a girl, a girl who he had no idea would be permanently on his mind.

...

Blaine Anderson was a waiter on board the Titanic, originally from America he moved to England with the hope of finding employment; somehow in a severe change of luck he managed to bag a job onboard the RMS Titanic. Being a waiter wasn't always the best of jobs, it was stressful and sometimes messy; but working with the rich and powerful was just an insight into what he would become one day, an Oscar nominated actor slash singer; using all of the money that he earned to go toward helping underprivileged kids with a passion for the arts. Waiting was just a hobby for now.

...

"_Mr Hummel? We're sorry about the mix up with your bags. We can assure you it won't happen again" _

Kurt Hummel was a very rich and very snooty Englishman. An heir to a superstore in Britain he was sailing the sea's for a business deal in the USA. When his bags were placed into a second class cabin he was more than offended, more than offended indeed.

"_Yes, it won't happen again."_

He ushered the usher out of his cabin with a swift flick of his hand, he was powerful enough to do that. For some reason the money had flown to his head. When Kurt started designing his main influence was passion, doing exactly what you wanted to do and being free in the world. Kurt Hummel was very gay and very out. The first person in his entire business to come out of the closet therefore leading to many scared employees following in his footsteps, he became a martyr and therefore became a snob. Other than his father, Kurt only had love for one thing; money.

He was in the mood for a drink, something strong and alcoholic that would send him straight to sleep. He hated being on the sea; no matter how fancy the ship it was still just a paddle boat to him. No matter how sturdy he could still feel the water beneath him and the thought of all the sea creatures that came with it terrified him.

Stepping out of his cabin he headed towards the bar, other than a few late nighters the bar was empty. He pulled up a chair right in front of the bar and tapped his fingers along the top of it waiting for service; for a ship of dreams those bartenders sure were taking their time to serve him. He smiled cockily as he heard what came next out of the bartenders mouth.

"_That man over there in the sharp suit?! That's Kurt Hummel! You serve him or you lose your job here Anderson, simple as that. Go."_

Quickly after a short but very suave black haired bar tender arrived with a boyish grin on his face; it made a change from the terrified look of horror that employees usually got when talking to Kurt. The bartender was devishly handsome.

"_Caaaaaaaan I help you Mr Hummel?" _Said the boy standing in front of him with a bar cloth in one hand.

"_You can. I would like a double Vodka shot and one of those pineapple mai tai cocktails please. Thanks" _

Blaine smiled as he placed the order into the till.

"_So you're into fruity drinks huh?" _Blaine asked, he desperately wanted to wink but held back due to the nature of his customer. If Mr Hummel took it the wrong way then there was a chance that Blaine could lose his job.

"_Well I thought I might give it a go... speaking of, is it coming up any time soon?"_

Blaine froze, is what coming up?! was this some sort of flirty innuendo that he wasn't aware of? because he was well aware that Kurt Hummel was a gay icon in Britain.

"_Sorry is what coming up sir?!" _He asked with a slight squeak in his voice.

"_...My cocktail?" _

"_Oh god yes, of course. Sorry Mr Hummel" _

Blaine frantically searched around the bar as he started to prepare the glass and the ingredients for the cocktail, then he remembered one thing; he was a waiter, not a bartender. He was filling in for somebody when they got sea sick... what kind of idiot took a job on a boat if you're prone to sea sickness? Kurt could see that Blaine was struggling, after training in bar work in Amsterdam for a year he knew exactly what measurements Blaine needed and exactly what he was doing wrong; but he found it cute that the kid was still trying.

Eventually the cocktail was handed to Kurt as best prepared as it could be, as was the double Vodka shot. Taking a sip of the cocktail Kurt struggled to keep the concoction in his mouth.

"_This...is by far the WORST cocktail I have ever tasted."_

Throwing back the vodka he removed himself from the bar stool. Blaine could feel himself burning up, this was it; He was going to lose his job over a bad cocktail.

"_But luckily for you, I think you're cute so I'm going to give you another go. I'll be back here tomorrow at eight... you better have another cocktail for me by then ok?"_

Blaine let out a deep breath as he realised that Mr Hummel wasn't going to call security.

"_Thank you, Mr Hummel. I'll have something better for you by tomorrow."_

"_Please, call me Kurt."_


End file.
